ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS
by Chaoskid397
Summary: PERCY IS BETRAYED BY HIS FREINDS AND FAMILY, HE THEN IS BLESSED BYE CHAOS AND IS NOW CHAMPION OF HESTIA. ZEUS DECLARES PERCY GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT WILL PERCY AND ARTEMIS BATTLE TO THE DEATH OR WILL LOVE TAKE OVER?
1. Chapter 1

Percy was now kneeling in the throne room of the Gods

FLASHBACK

* * *

IM FINALLY DONE! Percy yelled, stupid Athena and her stupid quests, he grumbled, but it was all worth it for Percy had been proving himself to Athena for 9 monthes to marry the love of his life annabeth. As Percy walked through CAMP HALF BLOOD he began to notice the looks of pity pointed towards him from other campers 'weird' Percy thought, Percy went looking for annabeth he gave chiron a quick hug and went to look for annabeth at the beach. As percy wandered the beach looking for her but then heard two voices, whatever he thought but being the curious teenage boy he was he went to see who they were, I love you Tristan (Percy's half brother) a girl said that stopped him dead in his tracks NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU I- I I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, Percy screamed in rage waves were now 60ft high smashing down on the beach breaking any thing in their way an d a huge earthquake came as 8.0, PERCY YOUR STUPID I HATE YOU AND YOU WERE SO DISTANT OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHES NO DOUBT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! YOU STUPID DAUGHTER OF ATHENA IVE BEEN PROVING MYSELF TO YOU'RE MOTHER SO I COULD MARRY YOU! you- you-you were going to propose? her eyes filling up with tears, YEAH BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW! annabeth quickly got up and wiped hey eyes before saying I HATE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF POSEIODEN, and with that I ran to my cabin wiping his eyes furiously


	2. percy leaves percy saves

Percy was now kneeling in the throne room of the Gods

FLASHBACK

* * *

IM FINALLY DONE! Percy yelled, stupid Athena and her stupid quests, he grumbled, but it was all worth it for Percy had been proving himself to Athena for 9 monthes to marry the love of his life annabeth. As Percy walked through CAMP HALF BLOOD he began to notice the looks of pity pointed towards him from other campers 'weird' Percy thought, Percy went looking for annabeth he gave chiron a quick hug and went to look for annabeth at the beach. As percy wandered the beach looking for her but then heard two voices, whatever he thought but being the curious teenage boy he was he went to see who they were, I love you Tristan (Percy's half brother) a girl said that stopped him dead in his tracks NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU I- I I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, Percy screamed in rage waves were now 60ft high smashing down on the beach breaking any thing in their way an d a huge earthquake came as 8.0, PERCY YOUR STUPID I HATE YOU AND YOU WERE SO DISTANT OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHES NO DOUBT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! YOU STUPID DAUGHTER OF ATHENA IVE BEEN PROVING MYSELF TO YOU'RE MOTHER SO I COULD MARRY YOU! you- you-you were going to propose? her eyes filling up with tears, YEAH BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW! annabeth quickly got up and wiped hey eyes before saying I HATE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF POSEIODEN, and with that I ran to my cabin wiping his eyes furiously.

PERCY'S POV

* * *

I had been sobbing for about two hours now when someone smashed the door open I glanced over and saw my arrogant basterd of a brother, what the hell are you doing in my cabin! he yelled at me in disgust OH HELL NO! I went over and grabbed his neck smashed him on the floor and chained him there I went to the corner of my room and picked up my fountain and dropped it on him he screamed in pure agony but I didn't give a damn I took out riptide and cut his toes of one by one very slowly then I went over to the top of him and cut all of the top of his head of so you could see his brain, I stabbed rip tide right through it and cut his heart out I went and cut his chest out and he begged for mercy when he said that I simply got up and kicked him in the soft spot then I went over and placed two sticky bombs beside his brain and heart but didn't light them yet I went over to the Athena cabin and made sure every one was out and then I lit the bombs and closed the door I heard a boom and chuckled slightly i heard annabeth walk in and scream I laughed so hard at that but then Poseidon came and saw all the blood and brains and said WHO DID THIS TO MY SON Percy snickered and said "I did" Poseidon then said Percy Jackson I hate you and I disown you I no longer declare you as my son he said, i felt my heart shatter I then packed up for my trip to Olympus.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

(STILL PERCYS POV) rise young hero what is it you require ZEUS said, thank you Zeus my request is kill me please. there was gasps all around the throne room mostly Athena then she recovered and boomed WHY I FINALLY GIVE YOU MY TRUST AND BLESSING TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW YOUR LEAVING HER!  
when Zeus and Poseidon got Athena calmed down Zeus asked me why i want to die I told him "Zeus please make it go away the constant pain, i caught my girlfriend cheating on me, she- sh- she told me i was a worthless son of Poseidon, and after that i killed my half brother and poseiodon here disowned me, all the gods were glaring at poseiodon now. So i guess what I'm saying is i got nothing to live for anymore, "young hero what if i was to give you a purpose to live for would you still want to die? zeus said that with a smile on his face "hmm" so i told him "well i guess so then" Zeus then looked at artemis and i noticed after a minute they were having a telepathic conversation ARETEMIS'S face got really red with anger and then it calmed down then Zeus looked at me and said Perseus Jackson you are here by declared guardian of the hunt and artemis you must swear your live to artemis first" so i walked over to aretemis and started saying the vow "I PERCY JACKSON SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX AND CHAOS THE CREATOR THAT I WILL PLEDGE MY LIFE TO ARTEMIS GODDESS OF THE MOON AND THE HUNT AND I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING TO PROTECT THEM. LIGHTING boomed across the sky then zeus said young hero you shouldn't swear on the name of chao- WHO DARES SWEAR ON MY NAME "chaos said i do milord percy Jackson ex- son of poseiodon bane of Gaea killer of kronos destroyer of giants slayer of titans and escaper through hell itself " AHHH PERCY JACKSON I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR A WHILE NOW AND IM IMPRESSED YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO SWEAR ON MY NAME


End file.
